


Two Meals

by teroru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Endless fluff, I Tried, M/M, delivery au lmao, yes i have dived right back to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroru/pseuds/teroru
Summary: a clumsy delivery man and a city person.baekhyun just really wants his food but chanyeol's making a huge scene.





	Two Meals

**Author's Note:**

> i ordered delivery, and after eating my food i yelled OH YEAH A DELIVERY AU. Seriously, my life is over.

It was yet another gloomy Wednesday, Baekhyun sighs as he drapes an oil tainted paintbrush roughly against the linen canvas. The paint smears gently pass the fine linen fibres, there was something about the soft scent of the oil paints that floats in the heavy air that brings around the feeling pooling around his guts. Baekhyun lets a small smile escape the corner of his lips, he sets the brush and palette down on the dirty stool.

 

 _the delivery is taking longer than usual,_ he thought.

 

He moves over towards the window which made a loud noise when he tries to pry it open, cringe-worthy but breathing in the fresh country side air makes everything worth it. the breeze was cool and it tangles around Baekhyun’s soft black fringe, bringing it lightly up on the air –he closes his eyes, taking in the scenery from beneath his soul.

 

There’s nothing better than taking a break away from the bustling busy streets in the city to relax and find your own bearings again. Something like a life reset. Things have been tough on the poor man, fighting for his position in the office, handling paperwork after paperwork. Sometimes, Baekhyun thinks about the five-years-old him, he wants to ask the young him, had he seen this coming?

 

Yet another long boring sigh he lets contaminate the calming air, Baekhyun rests his head at the bend of his elbow on the wooden window sill that was barely holding itself together (his height made it perfect to do so) listening to the light drizzle. There was a grumble coming from his stomach and now he’s really thinking hard about the delivery that he made twenty minutes ago. Not long later, there was a chime coming from the corner of the neighbouring area, the residents were quiet so the chimes are rather evident.

 

His ears perk and honestly, it only life makes him feel this way, everything would’ve been better and easier.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t bother to wait to see if it really is the delivery. He’s already ten steps down from his small compartment that he rented from the grandmother living downstairs. In within 20 seconds, he’s standing in the shelter away from the drizzle and he watches as the delivery man hoists the box over, unzipping it rather clumsily (he almost drops the entire thing while trying to balance the bicycle). But other than that, Baekhyun thought the very bright yellow raincoat was a little unnecessary.

 

“Byun Baekhyun?” the other calls.

 

Baekhyun is shook. First of all, he didn’t get to anticipate _that_ voice coming from a face with two very large brown orbs and two very eminent ears. “Y-yes.”

 

 

There was something about the vibes that the other person is giving off, a very strong scent of trees and green. Baekhyun wonders if it’s the shampoo or the drizzle.

 

“You—“ he pauses, _do I want to know?_

He thinks for a while. Baekhyun notices the creases on the sleeves of the yellow raincoat, the creases go up, all the way up to the collars and soon he’s eye-level with a very confused expression.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Uh…” He gulps. “Nothing.”

 

The delivery man’s lips form a thin line, and a very, very renowned dimple appears on the left his smooth cheeks (very observant, yes, he paints afterall). Baekhyun wishes he hasn’t notice it, but the other person is only showing the left side of his side profile while rummaging through the small backpack for god knows what, and now there’s a lump on his throat when the breeze blows pass the two again barely getting to Baekhyun because of the tall being in front of him.

 

“Sorry, I can’t find the paper,” he says after a while.

 

Baekhyun just stood there, staring blankly at the brown (a little drenched) puffy hair, not knowing what to do until, “So, you want me to grab a paper?”

 

“I meant the receipt.”

 

“Right,” he nods silently.

 

“Do you mind, taking the meal without the receipt?”

 

There’s a pause as Baekhyun searches for the right phrase but settles with a simple, “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, great,” the other says with a huff, he tugs the kickstand on his bicycle with the heels of his shoes. The following events happened so quickly that Baekhyun could only manage a loud shriek.

 

One minute, the other guy is standing and the next second he’s face flat on the muddy floor with Baekhyun’s dinner box in the air, which then fell on the floor with a rather loud slap. The air stills, only the drizzling against the roof sounds, later the bicycle seems to have given up as well. It fell quite literally on the long body stretched out on the muddy floor.

 

Nice.

 

“Oh, my, god,” Baekhyun exclaims, he makes it a point to pause in between to show how utterly shock he is, and for what reason did he find the sequence of events rather amusing.

 

Baekhyun’s also questioning a part of him that is wondering how does the delivery man look like with mud.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” The other yells.

 

He pushes his bicycle off and hoists himself up, abruptly cleans his face with the polyester raincoat (that obviously isn’t working out).

 

Baekhyun’s asking himself why as he watches the man on the floor picking up his mud-covered food and is desperately trying to save what has already been broken.

 

“Fuck, shit, I’m sorry, I—“

 

And then Baekhyun laughs. His eyes turn into heart-wrenching crescents and tears are suddenly brimming on the edges. He laughs so hard, that in between he went completely silent, inaudibly laughing as he reaches towards the yellow raincoat –absent mindedly (gently) hitting on the arms of the bearer who is remained still, squatted on the ground.

 

One, watching fail videos probably made him this way. Two, there’s mud everywhere and just what the fuck is going on?

 

There’s something old and familiar blooming in him, his chest squeezes tightly and Baekhyun wheezes as millions of leisure and casual high school, pre-university and university days’ flashes around him in seconds. Admittedly, it does make his head spin a little.

 

“Look,” he manages after stifling his laugh, “it’s fine.”

 

Baekhyun’s squatted now too, he’s eye level with the other, and the first time taking in how lanky are the legs of the delivery man. Does the blanket even cover his entire being?

 

“No, I—“

 

“You just owe me two meals now.”

 

“Two?” There’s a hint of confusion in his voice as he drags the syllable which is quickly replaced with a very frantic and apologetic, “Yes, sure, alright.”

 

“Two, because you dropped my meal and there’s mud on my sleeves now,” Baekhyun reaches towards the other’s face, destroying every sense of personal space as he drapes the sleeves over the remaining mud present on the eyebrows.

 

There’s the dimple smile again but this time accompanied with a very pleasant grin, “I’m Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me. I stared a the ending for 15 minutes. I tried.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
